


Marry me?

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dick grayson is dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: Marinette's soulmate words are a source of confusion for her.Who actually asks a stranger to marry them?!?
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1038
Collections: Miraculous





	Marry me?

"Can you marry me?"

Marinette had never really quite been able to wrap her mind around her soul mark. I mean, how difficult is it to find someone who asks strangers to marry them?

Did she want to marry a stranger?!?

The more Marinette had considered it, the more outlandish it seemed. She hadn't been able to figure it out, but she hadn't ever truly worried about it. 

It wasn't until Lila had put her two cents in that Marinette ever stressed out about it. 

_"Is your soulmate going to propose to someone and then you'll realize it's them?" ___

__And shit, that actually made sense. Marinette had pretty much given up hope that her Soulmate would love her by then. Her high school experience was miserable, with students now having new ammo against her._ _

__She still had Kagami, Luka, and Chloe of course. But they could only do so much especially considering how stressed she was from Akuma attacks on top of that._ _

__Hawkmoth had been defeated through her relentless stalking skills. She had followed a purified Akuma, as it made loopy swirls over the city all day. Then it had landed in the Garage mansion, and that combined with her old theory in Gabriel made her certain._ _

__Of course, she had broken in later as Multimosue just in case, transforming back into Ladybug in his lair and had waited to confront him._ _

__Gabriel looked like he might have shit himself._ _

__Now she was free, newly graduated, Ladybug no longer tied to Paris. She was able to go anywhere she wanted, do whatever. She immediately asked Jagged to come with him on his next tour, one of the stops being in Gotham City._ _

__She had immediately fallen in love with the city’s unique architecture and had felt the imbalance of misfortune in the city._ _

__As soon as the tour was over, she returned to Gotham. She could live wherever she wanted really, so long as she had access to a post office and some good fabric shops. Her online store had plenty of traffic, and she was a work-o-holic who early got out enough to make friends to take up her free time._ _

__Gotham was chalked full of inspiration and had enough crime that she could patrol without intruding on the other vigilantes._ _

__Of course, she started to realize that having some strength as a civilian was a smart idea. Not all of Ladybug’s muscles and flexibility translated to her civilian self. She had some of it, but not as much as she would like._ _

__So Marinette got a gym membership, a nice out of the way one with plenty of space for gymnastics._ _

__Which led her to where she was today._ _

__

__“Morning, Kyle,” She greeted cheerfully, draping her duffel bag onto a bench as she moved to tie her hair back. Kyle waved at her distractedly, too busy ogling some boys she didn’t recognize._ _

__She decided to talk to him later since his attention was otherwise reserved. She just smiled, moving into her stretches on a mat._ _

__

__She heard the taller guy laugh as the other guy got into a ready position. She stood, moving a little closer to study his routine, only slightly curious._ _

__She noticed the man who spoke had an impressive set of muscles on him. His head was turned so she couldn’t see his face, but the guy facing him had a shock of white hair and an exasperated smile on his face. “Bet you’ll break your arm, Dick.”_ _

__“Bet.”_ _

___Dick _moved, setting his center of gravity before leaping up to grab the pole. He then surprised Marinette; launching himself into a series of spins and flips that left her slightly breathless.__ _ _

____“Whoa,” Marinette breathed out. She rarely saw any civilians that flexible, this guy looked like he might be better than her as Ladybug even. And that was nothing to scoff at. “Can you show me how to do that?”_ _ _ _

____The duo stiffened, but before she could wonder what she might have done wrong, Dick turned to face her. He was gorgeous, blue eyes and an aesthetically pleasing face. She wanted to draw him at some point._ _ _ _

____Then he unexpectedly dropped to one knee, grabbing her hand quickly. “Marry me.”_ _ _ _

____Marinette’s breath hitched in realization, eyes down wide and mouth parted slightly in surprise. “Oh my God, you’re actually really beautiful, and how the fuck am I supposed to respond to that?”_ _ _ _

____The guy behind Dick started cackling in delight, causing Marinette to flush brilliant red. She just had to embarrass herself, didn’t she? Tell this guy he was beautiful and then cuss him out, way to go Marinette._ _ _ _

____Thankfully, Dick seemed just as out of his element as she did. He just laughed somewhat breathlessly, standing to his feet with her hand still in his. “I don’t know honestly. But how about coffee instead?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” The guy behind him chortled. “Maybe a date before you marry the girl.”_ _ _ _

____He sent a lopsided grin at her. “I’m your future brother in law, Jason.”_ _ _ _

____Marinette chocked on her breath, blush returning full force if it had left in the first place. Her head was hurting a bit and her smile was stretching her face uncomfortably wide. She felt like a grinning loon, but she couldn’t help but smile and blush. "Marinette."_ _ _ _

____Dick just chuckled with some embarrassment. “I got excited!”_ _ _ _

____“I can tell,” She teased him, squeezing his hand lightly. “Jason might be right though. Coffee sounds great, are you free or?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, I’m free,” Dick beamed at her. “In fact, would you like to stay for dinner afterward?”_ _ _ _

____“Would you like to stay forever?”_ _ _ _

____Now Dick turned red, though not as much as she had before. “Jason, I swear I’ll sick Damian on you,” He hissed._ _ _ _

____Jason pouted now, rolling his eyes and pulling out his cellphone. “Get in a pose with your fiancee so I can send it to Bruce.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Marinette could only shake her head in bemusement as Dick protested even as he moved to stand closer to her. Maybe someday, Dick would ask the question, and maybe one day she’d say yes. But right now she was perfectly content where she was._ _ _ _


End file.
